Operation: Professor Dante in Affect!
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: Dante goes to Hogwarts to slay a powerful demon that is harming the students...During fifth year and after DMC4 Full summary inside :
1. Chapter 1

OMG! I need to stop it with the fanfic ideas. But, the gears inside my head won't stop rolling, so I gotta type to control my sanity…

Wait, what sanity?

Voice: I was just about to ask you that.

*LeGasp* How are YOU back inside my head?

Voice: I am you. And you are me. We're each other.

Don't confuse me dammit.

Voice: Noah owns nothing. Not even her mind, sanity, or her being.

SHUT UP!

XXX

Operation: Professor Dante in Affect!

Summary: Dante goes to Hogwarts in order to slay a powerful demon that threatens to harm the students. However, students have been possessed and made to do horrible things. Can Dante solve the mystery of the Dungeon Demon AND survive fifth year? MAJOR Malfoy and Umbridge bashing. Though I love Malfoy. He's just fun to bash. During fifth year

Humor/Mystery

Prologue: New Mission

Dante was seated, feet kicked up on the desk, a magazine plopped on top of his face, and his head back. Snores could be heard from the famous Devil Hunter, possibly dreaming about women in his mindscape. He mumbled, "Oh boy…It's my lucky day…"

More snoring.

A loud "pop" sounded throughout the room, waking Dante with a start. He quickly sat up and fumbled for one of his trusted guns.

A stranger was standing not far from the door. He wore sea green robes, half moon glasses, a large sea green hat, and weird looking shoes. He was old, maybe in his late seventies, early eighties. "Who are you? We closed at nine and I could have sworn that door was locked."

"Excuse my intrusion, young Mr. Dante, but I have a proposition for you. That is, if you accept my offer." He held out two large golden coins. "There is more, and I promise I'll pay you in advance if you accept."

Dante stared at the large coins in the old man's hand. "Holy…Is this a dream?" he asked. "I must be dreaming."

The old man chuckled. "No, this is quite real."

Dante sat back and stared up at the man. "So. What's the job?" he asked, totally forgetting how the old man got into his shop. The old man adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Mr. Dante, at my school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, a demon has been released. A terrible demon, one that has been possessing my students and making them do horrible things. Two students have died as a result, and I had to take action before any more students were killed." he explained. Dante whistled. "So, you want me to kill this demon?"

The old man nodded. "And also be a **Defense Against the Dark Arts **teacher. The one we have is terribly dreadful." He said.

Dante shook his head. "Teaching a bunch of brats isn't my thing. Sorry, pops."

The old man was silent, as if thinking. Then he smiled. "But I was hoping to pay you double if you accepted."

Dante threw his head back and sighed. "Yeah, okay. When do I start?"

"Now."

The old man grabbed Dante's shirt and a rush of energy flew passed them. Dante felt as if he was going down a skinny pipe. When he finally felt the wind die down and earth under his feet, Dante opened his eyes, only to gawk at the amazing structure in front of him. "This is a school?" he asked, bewildered.

The old man nodded. "Welcome to **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft** and Wizardry, Mr. Dante. I am Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster."

The two walked down the hill and to the school. "What about Trish and-"

"Its already taken care of. As is your things." Dumbledore explained.

Dante nodded in acknowledgement.

Little did he know just what he was up against…

XXX

Trish arrived at the steps of **Devil May Cry **just moments later. She stared at a note tied to the door handle. Then, she took it and read it.

"Dear ladies,

I'm sorry to **steal** Mr. Dante from you, but there was an important matter to be taken care of. He will be gone for a little less than a year, so what ever you do, do not panic when you read this. He will be back in one peace.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

P.S. If you have any questions, just send an owl. There should be a selected owl already perched up on the rail."

Trish stiffled a laugh. "Who's worrying?" she asked no one in particular.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed! ;) I did.

**Next Chapter: "First Day of Torture"**


	2. Chapter 2

"First Day of Torture"

Dante propped his feet on the table an waited silently for the next class to come in. He hummed, "Wings of a Butterfly" by HIM. Students started swarming in the classroom, eyeing the Devil Hunter suspiciously. Some of the young girls beamed at him and practically drooled (who wouldn't?) over him. He took his feet down and got up. "Take a book from the shelf and turn to the first chapter." He said, cracking his neck. The students stared at the books on the shelf. "`Demons of the Old and New Era`?" a young girl's voice asked curiously.

Dante nodded and sighed. "Yep. You need to know what's out there." He replied simply, bored of the questions already.

"Demons don't exist." Said a cocky blond haired boy. "They're a fairytale made up to scare little children. Not even that crock of a story about that 'Dark Knigh-"

A shoe flew across the room and smacked the boy in the face. 'Don't talk shit about my old man.' He thought.

"Anything else you want to say, Mr. I-know-everything-about-demons?" Dante mocked. The blond haired boy shook his head, indicating he wasn't going to say anything else.

"Quick off topic story about the thing blondy here brought up. The Dark Knight Sparda, was a hero, even if he was a demon. He practically turned against his own kind to seal off the demon world, trapping some major baddies behind the seal, along with a part of his power. But to do that, he had to sacrifice the life of a pure woman, and that he did. The moral of it all is 'Life is not without sacrifice'." Dante explained.

Just then, a plump, toad looking woman slammed open the door. "Class, I have come to relieve Mr. Dante from being your teacher for today." she said. The class groaned, and Dante turned his head toward the lady. "Toad face, get the hell out of here before you end up hung upside down by your foot on the highest tower with loose ropes. I'M teaching today. NOT you. You get tomorrow and the next day. Now buzz off before I get reeeaaall angry." he threatened.

The woman squeaked, but did not move from her spot. Dante shot her a glare, then made his electric blue eyes flash red then back to blue. She stumbled out the door and landed on her ass, shakily pointing a finger at him. "Y-you a-are a-a-a-a-a d-d-d-d-d-d-de-"

"Ah, good riddance." He said, slamming the door in her face. He brushed his hands together like he had dirt on them. "Now, the pest is exterminated, let's get this lesson on with already." He said.

The students nodded in agreement. "First off, I want to know your names. Just for future reference."

A girl raised her hand quickly. Dante pointed at her. "My name is Hermione Granger." She said formally. Dante nodded and jotted down her name. He did this with all the others who raised their hands.

He stood up and motioned for them to open their textbooks. "A demon's origins are unknown, other than the fact that they're generally made from the seven deadly sins. Meaning, if a human commits one of these sins, they're most likely going to turn into a demon within that sin category. First off, can anyone name the seven deadly sins?"

Hermione Granger's hand shot up. Dante nodded at her. She cleared her throat and began reading, "The seven deadly sins committed by humankind will most likely result in the human transforming into a demon of which ever sin listed below. They are,

Lust

Envy

Sloth

Greed

Gluttony

Wrath

And pride.

"These sins are the most unforgivable against Heaven…"

Dante stopped her. "Not all demons are categorized as one of these. Some, like Sparda, were created for domination over humankind. Kinda sickening I know. I deal with them everyday of my life."

The students looked at each other in amazement and surprise. The blond haired boy named Draco Malfoy raised his hand next. Dante pointed at him for him to share his answer.

"Did you just say you dealt with these things everyday? I find that hard to believe." he chuckled mockingly. Dante rolled his eyes and muttered something about hating cocky children. He sat down and propped his feet on the desk. "No one cares about your opinion then, blondy. I know I sure as hell don't." He sighed. "If you think I'm lying then its best I start bringing stuff to help you out with believing in these things. You'll be tested on the sins so read up. Now go catch the next class before you're late."

He dismissed the class. Draco walked passed a black haired boy and knocked down his books. Dante whistled at him and motioned for him to come to him.

"Malfoy, you do that again and I swear you'll be in the infirmary for a week. Got it?"

Malfoy yelped and hurried out the door. Dante got up to go help the black haired boy gather his things. Yet, he stopped once he saw a strange looking wound on his hand. "What the hell happened to your hand?" he asked.

The boy looked up from what he was doing but didn't answer. "Tell me what's up. Don't try to lie neither."

Dante soon realized who he was talking to. "Hm. So you're Harry Potter. I've heard rumors about you. And some of them are not that great."

He stepped on a piece of paper that Harry was about to grab. "I'll let it go once you tell me what happened to you're hand." he said.

Harry sighed and stood up. "I got detention with Umbridge, that fat toad woman you scared the ever living crap out of, and she made me write lines. But it was with one of her quills, and it was…cursed. It carved these letters into my hand."

"Why didn't you stop?" he asked, anger suddenly striking his consciousness. Dante was a lot of things but when it comes to child abuse, he gets angry.

Harry shrugged. "She was towering over me-"

"So in other words, you were afraid of what she would do." Dante muttered. Harry hesitated, finally nodding slightly.

"Here's a little advise for you when it comes to situations like this. Don't let someone push you around like you're their toy. If you let them push you around, then you are their toy and they'll continue to nag on you until you submit to their evil intentions. I've had to use this tactic quite a few times." Dante said.

Harry nodded slightly once more. "Yes sir." he said, walking passed Dante and out the door. 'It pays to be tough in life, kid.' he thought. 'That toad bitch is gonna pay.'

XXX

Dante didn't feel like eating at all when lunch time came around. He figured he'd use this time to wander the castle some. So, he parted from the DADA classroom and down a dim hallway. Despite the warm autumn air, it was eerily chilly down the corridor. He then realized it got darker as he walked further. The windows disappeared and it got colder. Dante's senses were on full alert.

"DAAANNTTTEEE!" screamed the familiar shrill voice of a demon.

A smirk formed on the Devil Hunter's face. "So, the old man wasn't bluffing." he muttered, whipping out his guns. He spun around to face his enemy, but was surprised to see that it was a First Year girl with ebony black hair. Her childish features were pale, her eyes bright red. She had a black shadow demon behind her, using her like a puppet. The little girl also wielded a scythe.

"Son of Sparda, it is unfortunate for you to be caught in my trap, I was hoping for a mage…" the demon spoke through the girl. "But, devouring your soul will make me immortal."

Dante put his guns away, not wanting to harm the girl. 'Can I use an exorcism?' he thought. 'No, this demon hasn't fully possessed her, meaning she's trying to fight it. Maybe if I Devil Trigger, run toward her, and football tackle her…'

Dante scowled, then let a burst of energy out; Devil Triggering. He then readied himself into a running stance. 'Keep fighting kid. It'll all end soon.' he thought.

Within a flash, he ran and tackled the girl out of the air and out of the black mass. Dante reverted back to normal and looked down at the girl in his arms. "Damn kid. You're lucky." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Annoying Blond Boys and Fat Toad Bitches"

Dante continued class after bringing the girl to the Infirmary. He tried his best to keep focused, but the demon he had just encountered was odder than the ones he'd encountered before. The toad woman known as Dolores Umbridge wasn't helping much with his train of thought at all, nor was that Malfoy boy taunting everyone who is or seems inferior to him. Dante smirked, knowing what to do the next day….

~:Next Day:~

Dante tapped his foot impatiently to wait for the class to come in. Beside him, sitting on a desk, was a cage with a red blanket draped over it. It rattled, and he hit it to make it stop.

Yet the toad woman came in with a particular strut and decked completely in pink. "Mr. Dante? I thought I was teaching today." she said in a fake innocent tone. Dante sneered. "Got the schedule wrong. Now scram."

The woman looked offended. "Wh-what did you say to me?" she asked.

Dante put his hands on the desk and glowered down at her. "Get. Out." he growled.

Umbridge showed fear in her eyes. Without another word, she left the classroom just as the class was walking in. Dante sighed, feeling particularly relieved that he lied to get his way. Yet he smirked, remembering his childhood. 'Used to work all the time back then.'

"Okay, for starters, get your books out. This lesson is kind of special, kind of creepy for those of you who have not seen a demon at all." He pulled the red blanket off of the cage and watched everyone's reactions. There was a mix between awe, surprise, and confusion in the students' faces. Hermione raised her hand. "What kind of demon is that?" she asked.

"A Blood Goyle." he replied. "Hard to kill. These things cannot be killed by a physical attack like a sword or a punch. Its best to get them with these things." He held up his gun, Ivory. "once they turn back to stone, that's when you land a sword attack on them. Swords are mostly affective once they're stone and these things won't be that way for long. So in other words, once you get it stonified, get your ass in gear and kill the damn thing cuz it'll revert back to its normal form and strike OR split into two goyles."

Everyone nodded. Hermione's hand shot up again. "How exactly do the goyles kill their enemies?" she asked.

Dante sighed. "They fly around, swoop down and try to drain you dry." he replied.

Everyone stared in shock. Dante shrugged and tapped his knuckle against the cage, making the Blood Goyle growl.

Malfoy chuckled. "Looks like the ugly thing doesn't like you. I can't blame it. Your lessons are pretty boring."

Dante strode over to Malfoy's desk. He bent down and glared at the boy. "Tell it to someone who cares." He smirked. "I wonder where he gets his big nose from?" He said out loud, hearing several kids chuckle.

Harry turned around with a smile on his face. "Professor, I know the answer to that." he said.

Dante stood up and turned around. "Enlighten me."

Harry chuckled. "He gets it from his ugly father."

Everyone roared with laughter. Dante smirked and bit back a laugh. "Does he now?" he turned back to Malfoy, who was fuming. "I knew a guy with a humongous nose like yours. Except his was bigger and he wasn't serious…AT ALL."

"My father will hear about this." Malfoy spat.

Dante shrugged. "Bring him on. I doubt he could do a damn thing to me." Dante retorted, making everyone but Malfoy and his posse cheer. A fat boy that looked like a troll cleared his throat. "Malfoy's father is a Ministry official." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Dante snorted. "Pfft. As if that has anything to do with it."

Malfoy growled. "You bastard!" he yelled.

Dante spun around and down-punched Malfoy's desk, shattering the wood work. "I'd think twice before calling me that."

Malfoy shuddered in fear. Dante grinned and walked away. "Class dismissed."

The students all stood up, gathered their things and left the classroom. Yet, Malfoy was the first to get out the door. Dante listened to the gossip of the students as they walked passed.

"I'm telling ya, Harry! Malfoy had it coming to him." said a voice he identified as Ron Weasley.

"He was a bit harsh on him though. What with destroying that desk and all." said the familiar voice of Hermione Granger.

"He still deserved it Hermione." Harry said. "Professor Dante doesn't seem to tolerate his type, huh?"

"Did you see the way he looked at Malfoy? It was pure hatred in his eyes. Professor Dante did that out of spite. I just know it." Hermione said. "Besides, no one deserves that kind of punishment. Whatever happened to Dante in the past must've affected his hatred for rich, snobby boys. It has to be…"

Dante let out a sigh. "No thanks to my brother," he said. "Rich and arrogant people make me sick."

No one paid him any mind. Dante was left alone once again in an empty classroom. The only thing keeping him company was the caged Blood Goyle, who cawed with affection. "Weird…No demon…Except for Trish has EVER took to me like that…"

The door opened, revealing Umbridge. "May I have a word-"

"Sit down, this could take a while." he said, with a stern look on his face.

Dante's plotting something. Umbridge is plotting something. And Malfoy is crying to his daddy. WHAT THE HELL?


	4. Chapter 4

"Toad-bitch's offer"

Dante listened intently at Umbridge's offer. The plump woman held out two large golden coins, knowing the only reason he took the job was for money; and money was something the Ministry had. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining the Ministry of Magic?" she asked.

Dante chuckled. "Lady, politics and me don't mix." he said, pushing the gold coins away. "Your bargain money has no use for me."

Umbridge looked insulted. She was red in the face and fuming like a train going down the train track. Dante could have sworn he even saw steam come out her ears. The thought made him silently laugh. He sat back in his chair and watched her reaction when he said, "Get lost." and smiled a grin, showing off two fangs. Umbridge screamed and scrambled out her chair and high tailed it out of the door.

Dante laughed. "I wish I had a video camera to video tape this shit." he said, shaking his head.

XXX

Lunch time came and went, leaving Dante at his desk sighing in relief. "Oh my God…Pizza is…" He sighed again. "Awesome…"

Yet, his class was late. He looked toward the door and frowned. He got up and went outside to check it out. There was a large group of children gathered around the main hall way. Weeping could be heard, and the shrill voice of Umbridge as well. Dante pushed through the crowd until he was in the center of the circle made by students.

"What's going on?" Dante asked a student. The student, he recognized as Lavender Brown, replied, "Professor Umbridge is High Equisitor of Hogwarts. She's just booted Trelawny off school grounds for being a fraud."

Dante growled and stepped up. "I seriously didn't think a 'High Equisitor' had the authority to dismiss teachers off school grounds without being accepted by the Head Master." Dante said, causing everyone in the room to look at him in surprise. "I mean, I don't know about you, but that's kinda…hateful, isn't it?"

Umbridge scoffed. "And what authority do you have over me, Mr. Dante?"

Dante smirked. "I am the main Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…well, in a way, since you won't let your students use magic in class. I, on the other hand, my children how to go against scarier things than that Voldemort guy. You don't even count as a teacher." He said with sarcasm.

Umbridge growled. "How dare you? Do you have any respect at all?" She asked, insulted. Dante smiled and narrowed his eyes. A chuckle escaped his lips, a small, menacing chuckle. "How can I respect someone who has no respect for the students she teaches, or the people she works with? How do I respect someone who has none at all for her people? You say that there is nothing frightening out there, but trust me, there are monsters out there that scare me. Can you imagine me being scared?" he asked, his voice raising slightly.

"You'll be next on my list, Dante!" Umbridge shouted in anger, but Dante jerked her up by her shirt. "I'm on no one's list, got that? You better steer clear of me from now on, or else you'll wake up in the bottom of that lake."

He practically threw Umbridge down onto the ground and walked away, looking back at Trelawny. "Unpack your things miss. You won't be leaving tonight."

Trelawny practically bawled with happiness. "Thank you, Dante! Oh thank you!" She said with tears streaming down her face.

The students clapped and cheered as Dante walked passed them, clapping him on the shoulder and praising him. He, however, was lost in his own thoughts….

xxx

Dante plopped down on the bed given to him by Dumbledore. He sighed and slowly began to strip his shirt off. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm going to need help with this bitch." He muttered to no one in particular. He sat up and grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill. He dipped the quill in ink and begun to write.

"Dear Lady,

Meet me in London in a week. I need your help with something.

Love,

Dante

P.S. Dress warmly, it's gonna get colder here than back at home in a week's time. Love ya."

He folded it up and looked out the window, whistled for an owl and waited for it to arrive. A snowy white one flew to him happily and landed. "Take this to a woman named Mary. She live far away from here. Be sure she gets it." he said, patting it on the head. It hooted happily and flew off.

Dante went to a chair and sat down. He waited for nothing in particular, but after a while, he laid his head on the table a fell asleep…

Xxx

"_Dante…! Dante! Whatever you do, don't come out! You must stay hidden from them. You must survive!" The voice of his mother screamed._

_Dante huddled himself in the corner of a closet and whimpered helplessly. His mother screamed in pain, as did his brother. Dante wanted to help them, but his mother gave him strict orders to stay inside the closet. He was more confused than scared. He wondered why these things had attacked his family._

_Anger filled him, and he burst through the door with a growl. "You bastards!" He screamed._

_The demons that were murdering and violating his mother looked up at him in surprise. "So there are two of them…" one demon spoke._

"_Two sons…" another one spoke._

"_Two amulets…"_

_Dante unsheathed Rebellion and snarled. "You'll pay! You'll all pay! I'm gonna kill you all!" He screamed._

_But instead of fighting, everything went black, he grew taller, and the woman in front of him transformed into a young, familiar black haired girl._

"_L-Lady…?" He stuttered, realization dawning on him. This woman was Mary, the girl he loved so much. And she was dead in front of him._

_Yet, her death was different from his mother's…_

_Instead of being violated and sliced up, there was no such wounds on her body. She didn't even look harmed at all. But her face showed complete terror, her eyes wide open. Dante collapsed beside her, hot tears streaming down his face._

_A terrifying laugh sounded behind him. "So the son of Sparda has a weakness after all. How intriguing…" said the voice._

_Dante growled and turned around, but no one was there._

_He felt fear for the first time in years. Fear not for himself, but everyone else that he cared about._

_Then, the dream ended with a loud pop!_

_XXX_

Dante's head shot up fast, he looked around the room to see what that sound was. Dumbledore was standing by his bed with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright, Dante?" Dumbledore asked. Dante sighed and looked away from him. "Yeah, I suppose." He muttered.

"Dreams are nothing more than a figment of one's imagination. You shouldn't fear them unless they feature something in the real world of someone or something that you have never seen or heard."

"What does Voldemort look like…? Or even sound like?" He asked with a strike of curiosity.

"To be honest, my young friend, I have not seen Voldemort since he stopped calling himself 'Tom Riddle'. So I can assume he changed his appearance as well as his voice." Dumbledore replied.

Dante sighed. "Is it okay if I bring a friend here? She's human, but she knows what magic is and won't be too surprised to see young people practicing it. I believe she's in danger if she stays where she lives now."

Dumbledore smiled. "Whatever you think is the right choice, then I will honor it. I understand that you want her safe, but sometimes the right choice can be the most dangerous." he said. Dante thought about this.

"So she's in danger where ever she goes." he muttered.

Dumbledore nodded. Dante sighed and put his head back down.

"Then how am I supposed to protect her?" He asked.

"Just go on with bringing her here." Dumbledore suggested.

Dante nodded and sighed again. 'Maybe the old man is right. Maybe she is safer to come here than stay at home.' he thought.

Dumbledore apparated out of the room, leaving Dante to his thoughts.

XXX

So, this is a DantexLady fanfic.

Trouble is about to stir up once Lady comes around. And more funny moments. Sorry for the dramatical session.


End file.
